Shikki-gaki
| size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Night | diet = | lifespan = | location = Kara-Tur | language = Kara-Turan languages | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Any | genrefs = | appearrefs = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Grey | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Shikki-gaki were evil lesser spirits native to Kara-Tur. They were a type of gaki. Description Shikki-gaki resembled emaciated humanoids, with grey, rotting skin. They had dull, rotting teeth, sharp claws and deep set eyes. Combat Shikki-gaki were vicious fighters. In combat, they attacked quickly and without mercy, using their sharp claws to kill an opponent. Their claws carried deadly diseases. An individual struck by their claws became infected, becoming delirious as sever fever and chills took over. Healing spell had no effect on the infection until it had run its course or a cure disease spell was used. The infection lasted up to five days and could kill the individual if they were weak enough. Abilities Like all gaki, shikki-gaki had the innate ability to duplicate the effects of become invisible and polymorph spells at will, and passwall three times daily. They were immune to all charm, hold and sleep spells, as well as drowsy insect. Shikki-gaki were also immune to all forms of diseases and poisons. They were vulnerable to any spell that affected spirits. Shikki-Gaki were able to fly and slowly regenrated damage that was inflicted upon them. Society Shikki-gaki were solitary creatures. Habitat Shikki-gaki did not have a lair. Rather they were always moving from place to place, hunting for food. They were most often encountered in caves, forests and other dark, humid locations. Ecology Like all gaki, shikki-gaki were the reincarnated spirits of wicked people, in this case medical personal who were reckless and negligent or neglectful servant. They were reincarnated as gaki for punisment for living a life of evil and sin. Mushroom Shikki-Gaki Some shikki-gaki were once lesser nature spirits who were turned into shikki-gaki by the Celestial Bureaucracy as punishment. These nature spirits used to live in the fungi that grew on decaying and rotting trees. Gradually some became evil and started feeding on peaceful local wildlife such as birds and butterflies. Ignoring warnings from the Celestial Bureaucracy to turn away from this evil path, they were then turned into shikki-gaki. Mushroom shikki-gaki spent the day sleeping and looked like a regular mushroom, except for loud snoring coming from the mushroom. During the day they slept within caves or dark crevasses. They were vulnerable in their mushroom form and were not able to either attack or defend itself while in this state. While in its mushroom form, a mushroom shikki-gaki could be killed by simply dumping either hot soup or salt water upon it. Notable Shikki-Gakis * Ito Murasame Appendix Appearances :;Adventures ::''Dungeon'' #17: "The Waiting Room of Yen-Wang-Yeh" • Night of the Seven Swords • Ninja Wars • Ochimo: The Spirit Warrior References Connections Category:Gakis Category:Spirits